Oresama no Crisis!
by Republik Osterreich
Summary: It all starts on a stormy night when Gilbert barges into Roderich's house, looking paler than usual... Prussia x Austria, peppered with bits if GerIta and more than a suggestion of Russia x Austria. Any hints of RPrussia is totally unintentional.
1. Chapter 1: 'Twas a Dark and Stormy Night

Oresama-no Crisis!

Chapter 1. It was a Dark and Stormy Night…

As every story should start, it was a dark and stormy night when Prussia charged into Austria's house, kicking the door open rudely. "Yo, specs! Get me a towel, will ya? It's raining like you won't believe out there, and the awesome me is totally soaked!" He yelled into the well lit hallway.

With a purple robe hastily thrown over his silk pajamas, Roderich flew out of his room, barefooted, in order to silence the source of the commotion, which had been reverberating throughout the hallways of the spacious mansion. Upon seeing the Austrian, Prussia started to speak again, but was immediately silenced by Roderich clamping his hand over the Prussian's mouth.

"Are you trying get yourself killed, Gilbert?" Roderich whispered furiously. "You could have woken Elizaveta! ...Know what would happen…frying pan…blood…scary…"

As Roderich lapsed into yet another long lecture, the Prussian couldn't help but smirk and let himself get carried away by his train of thought.

As, yes. The Prussian thought. That ex-wife of Austria's was certainly a problem. Stupid hermaphrodite, trying to get in the way between him and Austria. Gilbert almost had Austria in his clutches during the War of Austrian Succession. Then came along Hungary, and with her macho manliness, she had taken Roderich back during the Silesian War. Gilbert couldn't get over that defeat even now. Then there was that idiotic marriage of theirs, the Austro-Hungarian Alliance. Though they divorced soon after, Gilbert had felt betrayal to the core of his heart. His whole being shuddered upon impact. Even during WWII, when his brother forced Austria to become a part of his house, Austria did not look upon Gilbert with kindness. During the Cold War, when Gilbert was suffering under Ivan, did Roderich ever look back at him? Did he ever glance at him in pity? Those calculating violet eyes of his had penetrated and wounded his soul.

"Stupid hermaphrodite…" Gilbert muttered, swaying and collapsing into Roderich's unsuspecting arms, staining the Austrian's white silk shirt with dark red.

[[Hallo~! I'm back after the midterms! It was awful having to concentrate on my studies and not being able to type this. Reviews please! I'd love to know what I can improve!]]


	2. Chapter 2: A Wounded Germanic Heart

Chapter 2. A Wounded Germanic Heart

Roderich panicked, of course. What else could he do? As he slowly knelt, he lowered the limp body of the Prussian towards the carpeted ground, with his hands resting on his lap. What now? He breathed in and out to steady himself. The Austrian's heart was fluttering wildly, as if it wanted to burst out of his chest.

After a few seconds, the Austrian got up and slung the Prussian over his shoulders with much difficulty. Dragging Gilbert to the bed in his room on the second floor, Roderich's eyes finally began to take in the Prussian's wounds.

"Unbelievable…" The Austrian muttered. Roderich quickly pulled over a chair and got out his emergency kit. The wound was right where Gilbert's heart would be. Although, as a nation, the wound was healing as fast as it could, Berlin would not be able to compensate for so much blood loss. Roderich had to act quickly to prevent Gilbert from falling apart.

Tearing open the tattered shirt of the Prussian, Roderich got to work staunching the blood pouring out of the Prussian. He started cleaning the wound, stitching it, bandaging it, and finally cleaning his own face of the blood splattered all across it. Only then did it occur to him that the wound on the Prussian must have been inflicted upon him by someone else. The gash was so deep, so precise…who would do that?

Roderich glanced over at the Prussian. Gilbert's face looked so peaceful, yet so painfully pale that he looked almost dead. His face was startlingly white from the blood loss and the contrast with his hair. Then, Roderich's eyes moved to the now bandaged and exposed chest of the Prussian. Blushing slightly, he averted his gaze for a second towards the flickering he sat down on the chair next to the head pf the bed, outlining Gilbert's face with his slender and long fingers.

"Good night, Gilbert," He whispered, putting his head on his arm, which was already resting on the bed. Despite his wishes to stay awake, his eyes slowly closed, and there was nothing but black.

[[Ah, Roddy's solo scene! ^^* I personally like narrating from his point of view. Please review!]]


	3. Chapter 3: A Russian Predicament

Chapter 3: A Russian Predicament (With Vodka)

Gilbert awoke the following morning to complete pandemonium. Though his wound was healing nicely, the blood loss was great, and his body had gone through complete shutdown over the night. It was very noisy outside the room he was in, and he wanted to know what was going on. "A…Austria?" He called out, gathering his strength to speak through his parched lips. Instead of Roderich's reply, he only heard the agonized cry that was undoubtedly the voice of the Austrian. Alarmed, Gilbert tried to get up, yelling, "Priss! What…?"

Then the door opened, and Ivan came into the room with an unconscious Austrian in tow. The Prussian collapsed back onto the bed, paralyzed by a mixture of both pain and absolute terror. "W…Wha…" He stuttered, shaking violently and scrambling to push himself into a sitting position against the wall. HE had traumatic memories of the Cold War, and even after that.

"Oh?" Ivan tilted his head slightly for a second, smiling with a curious expression of mock surprise. "We had a guest, да?" The killing intent from the Russian was unbearable. Ivan stood there for a moment, pondering about the situation. "Well, sister Belarus has Hungary…" He said, giving the droplets of blood on his hair a casual flick. "Do you mind if I return for you at a later date? Спасибо." Ivan turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Now wait you schwein! You can't just…" Gilbert was cut off as Ivan whipped around and gave him that smile that had been plastered on his face forever. The Prussian stopped, feeling powerless and not knowing what to do.

"Berlin may have survived it, but you would not last even a second against me." Ivan spoke calmly and quietly, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "Which one of your cities should I bomb next? As for your beloved Österreicher…" Ivan held up his hand for silence when Gilbert started to protest. "Everyone knows how you feel about him. Anyway, I'm taking him to my house. That's that." The Russian spun around on his heels and marched out without looking back. All he left for the petrified Prussian was his cold smile, a feel of utter helplessness, and the lingering scent of vodka."

Translations:

да: Da (yes)

Спасибо: Spasiba (Thank you)

Schwein: (pig, or bastard)

Österreicher : (Austrian)

[[Thanks to the people who kindly reviewed! Tried writing a (slightly) longer chapter. Tell me how it was, please? ^^;; I know that this chapter wasn't the expected outcome (for some of you). I'll think of putting something else at the end so that those who didn't like this chapter will be satisfied…]]


	4. Chapter 4: My Brother the Lover

Chapter 4: My Brother the Lover (I Must Be In Hell)

Fueled by pure horror, Gilbert fled to his brother's house. Pounding on the door with his fists, he cried and yelped hysterically until Ludwig came out with a dazed expression on his face. "Bruder? Wha…what are you doing here at this time of the day?" His expression was turning even more idiotic by the second, the already big smile growing wider and wider.

Gilbert ran into the German, grabbing onto his shirt and crying his heart out in ever growing panic. The German, who had finally understood the severity of the situation, brought the now hiccupping Prussian into the living room and listened to the rapidly told story with a shocked expression, pausing only to get a handkerchief for Gilbert.

The Prussian was now silent except for the occasional hiccups, waiting for a reply, no, any hint that the German had been listening to his pathetic story. "Uh…Bruder?" The Prussian perked up at this. Surely Ludwig would help. Surely he would spare his brother from getting utterly humiliated…? "I'd love to help, but…" But what? Gilbert frowned at this. What could possibly be more important that this?

"I have a date." The German said, blushing furiously to the tip of his ears. "I…I'm sure Austria will be fine for a while. He's not such a wimp like you think he is. I promise I'll come over to help as soon as I'm done!"

As the German, embarrassed, tried to explain himself, the Prussian could not help but let out an astonished snort. "A date? Ludwig, who'd date such a macho man like you?" The Prussian almost doubled over, laughing. "Dude, are you sure you aren't mistaking it for some kind of diplomatic meeting?" It was obvious that Ludwig was flustered. "Of course not! There's a clear difference between the two…" Germany started pacing around the room nervously, looking up at the clock.

How, Gilbert wondered, could his baby brother be going on a date, let alone be able to ask anyone on a date? Or even worse, how could he be in love? "And who, may I ask, are you going on a 'date' with?" Gilbert cautiously asked, snickering.

Ludwig sat on the sofa. After staring at the floor for a while, he finally opened his mouth. "With…Feliciano."

It was Gilbert's turn to be completely, utterly shocked. "G…ood for you then," The Prussian stood up shakily, forcing the words out of himself. He started walking out the door, pausing to grin bitterly and say "I'll go rescue Mr. Prissy Pants on my own. Besides, the awesome me should be fine, right?"

"But Ivan is…" Prussia slammed the door, leaving Ludwig's words to trail off unfinished. He could see Ita-chan walking in the distance, so Gilbert started running towards Ivan's house. Gott, why was everything so messed up today?

[[I solemnly swear this is not a German Brothers pairing. Gilbert's just utterly shocked. How was it? Please review! -3- I swear I had writer's block when I wrote this…]]


	5. Chapter 5: Circus of the Mind

Chapter 5: Circus of the Mind (Acrobatics Accompaniment)

Gilbert's mind was racing as he knocked on the door to Ivan's house. Not too long ago, the Prussian had to call this place home. While he lived here, it was as if his very heart had frozen over. Shivering visibly, the Prussian stood in the cold. Why was it always winter here?

Fortunately Ukraine opened the door. She was obviously flustered to see the Prussian. "Bitte, could I just take Austria and leave?" Gilbert begged the girl. He didn't want to run into neither Ivan nor Natalia.

"Ivan nii-san told me not to let you…and one –san told me not to even let you in…" She said, closing the door inch by inch while the Prussian tried to force it open.

Gilbert gritted his teeth. This was way below his dignity. "Please, Ich bitte sie, please let me at least speak to Ivan. " He said, tearing up a little just to convince her.

That surely put Ukraine in a difficult position. "A…ah…Then let's just say you owe me a big favor, okay? Go to his office and don't come out until he comes. Sis won't get you there. You know where that is, right?" She let him in with a quick peck on his cheek. Ukraine always had a soft spot for him while he lived in Russia's house.

The Prussian found his way to Russia's office and approached Ivan's desk. He spent many cold days in this room with Ivan, trying to warm himself by the fire. He had his first glass of vodka in here, as well. Gilbert shook his head. Perhaps that was why Ivan had such a frigid heart. No one, not even a nation as big as Russia, could remain sane in such a place devoid of warmth, drinking such swill as vodka.

As Gilbert sat down on the chair, Ivan entered the room. " Ich bedaure, I was going to leave..." Gilbert, realizing the seriousness of the situation he had created for himself, started to get up. But the Russian sat on top of the desk, facing the Prussian, smiling ever so coldly.

" What do we have here, hmm? A Prussian Принц to rescue his princess, да?"

"You got the fürst part right." Gilbert snarled, his pale face crinkling with distaste as he glared up at the eyes of the taller man in blatant defiance. "I only came to collect something that… belongs to me?" The Prussian chose his words carefully. There was no telling how Ivan would turn his words against him.

"Oh? Так ли это…?" The Russian walked over to the red curtains left of the desk. Beyond them was the room that had once belonged to Gilbert. Ivan bit his lip as he ran his hand over the smooth velvet. "Only here to collect Roderich, huh…" The Russian muttered to himself as a silver streak slid down his cheeks towards the smiling, but now trembling lips. "Why can't you stay with… me?"

Translations:

Bitte: Please

Ich bitte sie: I beg of you

Ich bedaure: I'm sorry

Принц: Prince (Russian)

Да: Yes

Fürst: Prince (German)

Так ли это…?: Is that so…?

[[ GAH. It has been DONE! After long procrastination… RussXPruss HAD to appear. I swear, it was inevitable….Tune in for next chapter and following stories!]]


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

Chapter 6: Complications (I'm Not… Invincible?)

"Was?" The Prussian shuddered, the sarcastic laugh giving way to repulsion at the thought of being with Ivan again. He had to get out, and fast. But where was Roderich? "Don't be silly. The awesome me is here only to rescue Mr. Piano Pansy." The art of playing for time was a dangerous game, especially for Gilbert. Old Frederick had reminded the young Prussian over and over again to end his fights early, even if he did not necessarily win it. Gilbert had heeded these words all his life, but this was Austria who was at stake. Gilbert knew that he would never surrender, no matter what happened to himself. After all, wasn't that what he had done with Silesia? "Where is he…Ivan?"

"Нет, любовь." Ivan was trembling. "I won't let you see him." The Russian clutched the curtains so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Ivan shook his head slightly, biting his lips to prevent him from saying anything else.

So, Roderich was in the room behind the curtains. Something had to be done before the situation got even worse, that is, now. "Ivan," Gilbert had to try.

"Да?"

"Bewegen!"

"Что?" Ivan looked at him with a confused expression. 'What?' Gilbert snickered as he ran past the Russian through the curtains into the room beyond it. It sounded so idiotic no matter who had said it.

He found the Austrian slumped in a chair, bound and gagged. His formerly pristine white shirt was tattered and stained with blood. "Ugh. Look at what they've done to you." Gilbert said, kneeling in front for the Austrian to untie him. "Junge Meister, wake up. It's time to go." The Prussian swung his arm underneath Roderich's to support him. Now, all he needed to do now was to walk out the front door...

Ivan conveniently chose that moment to snap out of shock. "If I can't have you," The Russian spun around and pointed him pistol at Gilbert. "He can't have you, either!"

Gilbert felt the bullet graze his left cheek as he dodged. "Crazy kommunistische!" Gathering the Austrian in his arms, the Prussian whispered to him. "Hold on tight." Roderich, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, could only watch in horror as Gilbert crashed through the window…from the second floor, and into a pit.

"Crap!" Gilbert yelled in agony. He had twisted his ankle when he fell into the trap. What kind of narr digs a trap in front of his house? Hoisting Roderich first over the edge, the Prussian soon followed, only to face Ivan and his pipe. Trying hard not to put weight on his bad leg, he staggered into a standing position. Mustering his courage, he smirked bitterly. :I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

"Нет, вы не."

The tall man's smile was brilliantly savage.

Translations:

Was?: What?

Нет, любовь: No, love

Да: Yes

Bewegen: Move

Что?:What?

Junge Meister: Young Master

Kommunistische: Communist

Narr: Fool

Нет, вы не: No, you're not

[[Where is this RussiaXPrussia coming from? It's blinding me~! I seem to be having trouble adjusting the length of this thing. I really want to cut it off at some point, but that would make the chapter too short… suggestions?]]


	7. Chapter 7: Dear Diary

Chapter 7: Dear Diary, I Got Beat Up Today

Gilbert's brain did not even bother to register the pain. Ivan seemed intent on making him suffer the most before making him die. He winced with every hit he took from the Russian's choice weapon. Surely the Austrian was in worse shape than he. Ivan had shot Roderich, narrowly missing Vienna as the Prussian tried to push him out of the way. Already heavily injured, Roderich's body only shuddered feebly as the bullet burrowed into him.

"Roderich…" He reached out for the Austrian, who was lying on the ground as his blood puddle around him like a ruby cloak. Ivan quickly pulled the Prussian close and spoke, still smiling. "Who are you looking at, hmm? Я здесь."

"Ivan," Gilbert spoke through his bloody lips. "At least…let Roderich go." Every word was painful to form. "You…know he's not responsible for anything."

"Is that so?" The tall man spoke, bitterness dripping from his voice. He threw out his arms dramatically, letting Gilbert fall to the ground. "No one is ever responsible for anything, are they?" Evidently being sarcastic, he pointed an accusing finger at the Prussian. "But someone has got to take the blame, Gilbert, am I right?" Kneeling in front of Gilbert, the Russian embraced him, whispering as tears streamed down his face. "They took you away from me. I shall never forgive any of them for that. Никогда." Ivan continued speaking, even as his delicate facial features hardened and became contorted with pain. "Even if it means utterly crippling you, I will have you in the end." He stood up, pointing his gun once again at Roderich. "Let's start by killing him, shall we?" His fingers trembled as it tightened around the trigger. "Внимательно следите за."

"Nein!" Ignoring his protesting body, Gilbert once again hurled himself between the Austrian and the vengeful Russian. Ivan, startled, tried to stop himself, but too late, the bullet had found its mark. The Prussian had been shot by the same gun the day before. 'The second time hurts much more…' He thought as he crumpled to the ground.

"Gilbert!" the Russian shrieked and started to dart forward when he heard the sound of an oncoming car.

"Bruder!" the German, in a car with the Italian driving, was headed towards the bloody trio, two of which were gravely wounded. "Gilbert-san!" Feliciano shouted with absolutely clueless delight, waving.

When the car skidded to a halt, the German got out, courteously opening the door for a third person, who was sitting in the back. Gilbert, who had only seen the person's high heels when she got out, winced upon hearing Belarus speak. "Aw, сестра, no!" the Russian's expression completely changed as he ran for dear life away from Natalya, who promptly began chasing after him.

"Ve? Ciao, Prussia!" A cheery face peered down at him. The Italian began lifting him up and dragged him to the car. Gilbert sighed with resignation as he finally allowed himself to pass out. He found that he no longer cared about his brother's freund. Perhaps…this was how things were supposed to be, after all.

Translations:

Я здесь: I am over here.

Никогда: Never

Внимательно следите за: Watch Closely

Nein: No!

Freund: (boy)friend

[[Since when was this a RussiaXPrussia fanfic? I'm not quite done yet with this, but I'm having a little trouble wrapping up the story. Help? Reviews would be awesome (as much as Prussia)!]]


	8. Chapter 8: Happy End

Chapter 8: Happy End (There is Such a Thing?)

"…And on some nights, you can still hear the sound of Ivan's footsteps running away from his obsessed sister." Prussia said, snapping his diary shut with a smirk and looking at the two Italians gathered around him. "But don't listen too closely. They say that if you do, Russia will come, tapping on your bedroom window, trying to let himself in." A well timed knock on the door sent the terrified twins scrambling to the corner. Romano let out a terrified squeak. "B…Bastard! That was scary!"

"Are you telling them horror stories again, bruder?" The German asked, walking in with a tray of cookies and milk. "Or are you exaggerating your own life again?" Ignoring Ludwig, Gilbert launched himself towards the sweets. Getting his hands on a particularly sweet looking one with caramel drizzled on it, he spoke, munching away on his snack. "They asked for it. Besides, Feli was getting restless without you. Really," he nudged his brother with his elbow, his already smug smile curling upwards. "You should know better than to leave your boyfriend so bored, eh?"

The corners of Germany's mouth twitched in annoyance before it turned into a half amused smile. "Well. If you feel that way, bruder… why don't you take some of these cookies and go tend to Austria? I'll take care of them here." He said, glancing briefly towards Italy before shifting his gaze, embarrassed, towards Romano. "I'm sure Lovino and I can manage just fine. Right?" The Italian's twin immediately retorted back. "Of course I can manage just fine, stupid potato kraut! Hurry up and kick that bastard out to take care of Mr. Austria!" He huffed and looked away.

"Heard that? Now go." Ludwig thrust a plate of cookies and a glass of milk into Gilbert's hands and pushed him out into the hallway. "Don't you dare think about eating that yourself and coming back. Just talk to him and tend to him. You know what I mean." The German closed the door, leaving Prussia alone in the hallway dimply lit by the dying sunlight. The day was not yet dark enough to hide the furious blush of the Prussian

"Dammit, bruder…" Gilbert headed towards the Austrian's room, pouting. "Who does he think I am, a maid?" He opened the door, grumbling. Peeking into the room, he stage-whispered, "You, young master, you awake?" He was greeted by silence. Biting the inside of his lips, the Prussian stepped into the room and carefully closed the door behind him. Was Roderich still healing? His brows furrowed in concern. Normally, it would take much less time than this for the exterior wound to close up. Prussia cocked his head to the side and walked over to the bed where Austria was resting. He sat on the chair at the head of the bed, setting down the tray on the nightstand next to him. "Ro…derich." His voice strained to force the name out. Gilbert realized that this, perhaps, was the first time he had called Austria by his human name in his presence. "Not that you can hear me…" He muttered. "You aristocratic fool, getting yourself kidnapped in your own house…" A solitary tear rolled down his face. "What the hell," He whimpered, wiping the tear with a quick hand motion. "I must be turning into a wimp like him…" With that remark, he poked the Austrian's bandaged chest.

"That does hurt, you know." Austria spoke, which caused the startled Prussia to straighten his hunched shoulders. "Things like that," Roderich continued, wincing, "does not make you a wimp. I understand you're mad at me because you had to go through all that trouble to get me, but…" He sighed. "That doesn't give you the right to go around stabbing my injuries."

"You…" The corners of the Prussian's mouth twitched in mock fury and disguised mortification. "You were conscious this whole time and didn't answer when I called? Ugh!" He poked Roderich in his sides, gritting his teeth and looking down to hide the tears of relief streaming down his cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow, I told you it hurts, damn it!" Austria rolled over and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Don't you dare cry! It makes you look ugly." He reached over to wipe the Prussian's cheeks."

Gilbert quickly turned his face towards the nightstand, wiping his face. "Ungh…" After taking a few agonized breaths, he finally asked, changing the subject. "You want a cookie? I helped West bake it." When Austria nodded, he promptly held out a cookie decorated with chocolate.

"Not like that…" Roderich said, coughing. "I'm an invalid, remember? Could you at least have the courtesy to feed me?" Je smiled wryly. "It's a shame, really, to let these go to waste just because I'm hurt, right?"

"Young master," Gilbert chuckled at this. What was the aristocrat playing at? "If you want me to feed you, you've got to earn it. Someone as gorgeous and awesome as I am won't play butler for just about anybody. He thought for a while. How was he going to beat Roderich in his own game? The Prussian suddenly had an idea. "If you want it, you've got to get it, ja?" He put the cookie between his teeth and leaned towards Roderich's face. His eyes teasing the Austrian, the albino bent over even closer as if daring the other man to take it.

"Mmmf?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Roderich murmured softly. He bent his neck, mirroring Prussia. But after staring at the blush he was trying to hide, he gingerly wrapped his arms around the albino's neck and kissed him. Gilbert's weak protests lasted only a short time before he started kissing back.

"The cookie is awfully sweet today, young master." Gilbert muttered, chuckling and carefully lifting Roderich into his lap, who remained hanging on his neck for dear life. He sat on the bed, with the Austrian still in his arms, leaning against the adjacent wall. Austria looked up at the Prussian, his mouth gathering into a dainty little pout. "Don't…he muttered inaudibly, his face coloring as he looked down. "Was?" Prussia held the other man's face in his hands, forcing him to look up. "I couldn't hear that."

"Don't say it like that. He hesitated, biting on his lips and looking away. "Call me by my name." He said meekly, which produced a surprised snort from the Prussian. "Was that really all you wanted? I can say much more." He smiled warmly as he held the Austrian's cheeks. "Ich liebe dich, Roderich."

"Bitte…say that again."

Gilbert kissed the blushing Austrian in the dying sunlight. "I love you, Roderich."

Ludwig entered the room on the following day to check on Austria. He smiled as he quietly left the room, leaving the dozing couple to enjoy their sweet sleep for a moment longer.

[[I promised an ending like this after I wrote chapter 2. FINALLY. Apologize for the delay. My pen was literally hovering over the last few lines. Who knew it'd be so hard to finish this? I wanted to write, like, 3 more chapters. Thank you to those who helped to edit my atrocious German. Now I can focus back onto the 3 or so other fanfics I'm supposed to be writing. Reviews/Comments/Fanfic Requests?]]


End file.
